A New Generation
by labyrinthfan4
Summary: Years after Sarah ran the labyrinth, her own daughter accidentally wishes Sarah and her husband to the Underground. Now her daughter must run the labyrinth herself; but it's not Jareth who is going to be monitoring her run, it's his own son. But don't worry, Jareth is still in it! ;)
1. Chapter 1: Accidentally Wished Away

**A/N- Yay, my first fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

Accidently Wished Away

Mr. Harris walked into the classroom with a can of coke in one hand and a stapled essay in another. "What is the meaning of this?" asked as he as he sat down at his desk in front of a girl with wavy black hair (the only other person in the room). "I asked you to give me a research paper two weeks ago now and you give me this?" He tossed the essay on his desk. "Yeah, and I did give you a research paper." Maggie said. "This is not a research paper. This is something out of a fairytale book. You decided to research on fairies and gnomes?" Mr. Harris replied. "Because they're real!" Maggie protested. Mr. Harris rubbed his forehead.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not write anymore mythical or magical things and just stick to the prompt?"

"It's called 'expression' and ….."

"No, no, no. I don't want to hear it. I'm calling your mother this time." Mr. Harris interrupted annoyed as he started rummaging through his desk drawer to find the phone number.

"You can leave now."

"But…."

"Now."

"If I could just expla…."

"Do you want detention again?" Mr. Harris said as he stopped dialing the number and looked up at the girl.

"This is ridiculous!" Maggie said as she strapped her messenger bag across her chest and stormed out of the classroom.

Maggie walked home alone on the cold, cloudy Friday evening. It was raining earlier and the ground was wet. Maggie wore her black boots with dark skinny jeans, a stripped purple and black shirt that was a little snug, and a leather jacket; completing a rocker look.

She dug her hands in her jacket pockets as she entered the neighborhood. "_Today mom_ _and dad are off work early so they would definitely pick up the phone_." Maggie thought as she walked. With every step she got closer to home; closer to her mother telling her that fairytales are for children and not for teenagers. It was always the same. Ever since Maggie could remember, her mother had been very quick to dismiss any talk about mythical things. It was as if her mother had lived through a fairytale and wanted to forget about it. Maggie laughed at the thought of her mother running around with fairies and dwarfs.

By this time Maggie had reached her house. It was a two story, white house and looked similar to the other houses on the street. The only difference was the rose garden her mother had planted in the front. Maggie cut across the grass, climbed the few steps up to the porch, and took out her house key. She pushed it into the lock and sighed. "Here goes nothing." She said as she opened the door.

Sarah and her husband, Mark, were sitting at the dining room table talking after getting off the phone with Mr. Harris. They heard the front door open and saw Maggie walk past the dining room and on her way up to her room. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" her father asked while walking out of the room with Sarah close behind. Maggie stopped and turned around. Before she could even open her mouth her mother butted in. "We just got a call from your literature teacher. How many times do I have to tell you to stop writing about that mythical, make- believe stuff?" Sarah said with her hands on her hips. "They're not make- believe! They're real!" Maggie protested.

Mark crossed his arms. "You guys gotta believe me! I've seen them!" Maggie said as she remembered her first time seeing a pixie fly around her room and other magical incidents that had happened since she first found a little red book.

It was years ago when little, curious Maggie had stumbled upon a small box in her parent's walk- in closet. The box was easy to pull out and only held a few items. Inside were pictures of her mother's friends or of her mother and Uncle Toby. There was also a music box that had a girl in a white puffy dress that spun around when you turned the key and it played the most beautiful melody. The last thing in the box, which fascinated Maggie the most, was a small book titled _Labyrinth_. Maggie read it over and over when her parents were out since her mother kept trying to take the book from her. Maggie never understood why her mother did this…. perhaps it had something to do with her not liking fairytales….

"Maggie…" Sarah started.

"I know, 'they're not real.'" Maggie said finishing Sarah's usual sentence while rolling her eyes. "You just don't understand." With that, Maggie ran up to her room.

"You should talk to her." Mark said turning to his wife. Mark was right. Sarah let out a sigh and started up the stairs.

Maggie threw her messenger bag on the ground beside her door. She paced angrily from the window to the opposite wall. She was already having a difficult day. She was running late to school that morning and had tripped at the front gates. Her papers flew everywhere in the cold breeze and got soaked when they landed on the wet ground. It started raining again while she collected her soggy homework and Maggie had entered class soaking wet (since she forgot her umbrella) 15 minutes late. Her best friend was sick at home and her other friends had club meetings. She didn't really click with anyone at school and only really liked one boy. The same one boy who pushed her into her locker and said "freak" while walking off high fiving his other jock friends and laughing. On top of that, she had failed two tests, one quiz, and now her research paper.

Maggie _wished_ she could just disappear and never come back. It's not like her few friends would really miss her. There was no boyfriend to call up. Both her parents worked practically 24/7 for big company firms and rarely spent time with her. She was an only child and she was alone. The thought of being all alone made Maggie want to cry. "_Don't want to ruin my eyeliner." _ She thought trying to force back tears.

There was a soft knocking on her door. "Okay, let's talk." Sarah said as she entered the room and sat down on Maggie's bed. "There's nothing to talk about." Maggie said angrily as she stared out her window and crossed her arms. "Maggie, really, you can't keep failing literature class. All of your classes for that matter! How do you expect to graduate next year?" Sarah said. "I dunno." Maggie shrugged as she went to the chair at her desk and sat backwards in it so she could face her mother.

With Maggie out of the way, Sarah had a clear view out the window. Outside was tree whose leaves had all fallen off now. Suddenly a dark brown, almost black, owl landed on one of the branches. Sarah's heart skipped a beat as she remembered a certain white owl…..

"You know, I don't care what you or dad or Mr. Harris say! These creatures are real. I'm not crazy! I deserve an A on that paper. It's not fair!" Maggie said. Sarah sighed again.

_It's not fair…._

"I know you are alone a lot of the time," Sarah said softly, "and it's okay to have imaginary friends. You just can't start mixing them with school and grades. I think this all started when you found that book…"

"Why won't you let me read it? What? Are you afraid a Goblin King is going to take me away or something?" Maggie said.

"Maggie!" Sarah said. "I told you to be careful about what you say and wish for!"

"Oh like, 'I wish the Goblin King would take my parents away right now!' Like that, huh?!" Maggie said throwing her arms up in the air and practically yelling.

Suddenly Maggie's window flew open and the dark brown barn owl flew in; causing glitter to fly everywhere. Maggie and Sarah screamed and covered their faces with their arms. When they looked up, a boy who was around Maggie's age was standing there. He wore a dark grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black belt with studs, and black boots. He had a black cape that reminded Sarah of Jareth's cape when she first saw him. His hair was also the same as Jareth's but only stopped at the end of his neck and was black instead of blonde. His eyes were dark brown and he had a black lip ring. If you took away the cape, he would have fit right in with an emo/ punk band.

"J..J...Jareth?!" Sarah blurted out.

"What? No!" The teenage boy said dusting off his pants. "Jareth's my father. I'm Hunter, the Goblin Prince."

Sarah's mouth fell open. Jareth had a son now? "_Well you do have a daughter now…."_ Her inner voice told her.

"Prince? I thought it was supposed to be king." Maggie spoke up, unimpressed.

"Well I'll become king soon enough." Hunter said in a snooty fashion.

"Yeah, in your dreams…" Maggie said crossing her arms and smirking.

"Tsk. That's what you think. I'll have you know…" Hunter started, when he was suddenly cut off by the sound of thunder in the sky. "Alright! Fine! I'll gather up the wished away mortals…" Hunter said as he snapped his fingers.

Maggie turned around and saw her mother gone. "Mom?" Maggie said worried. "Oh no." She ran out of her room and down the stairs to the dining room. "Dad?" she yelled. Maggie ran back up stairs and into her father's office. "Dad! Mom!" she yelled with panic and worry in her voice.

"You won't find them." A sly voice said as Hunter suddenly poofed into the office. "What do you mean? Have you taken them to the castle beyond the Goblin City?" Maggie asked breathlessly.

"No, I took them to Disneyland." Hunter said in a sarcastic tone.

Maggie gave him a look and walked up to him. "Please," she pleaded, "I didn't mean it. How would I pay for this house? I can hardly even cook! I really only know how to make a sandwich!"

"Well I could always give you your dreams instead." Hunter said persuasively. He formed a clear crystal ball with a wave of his hand and started spinning and turning it across his hands. Maggie looked at it mystified until, only after four seconds, Hunter accidently dropped the crystal and it smashed into a million glass shards on the floor. "Not again…" he said looking down at it.

Maggie looked up from the ground to Hunter. " I need them back!"

"Alright. If you want them back then you'll have to run the labyrinth." Hunter said as he went to stand next to Maggie.

Suddenly the office changed to a hill top. Below it Maggie saw the huge maze and beyond that was the castle where her parents were waiting.

She turned to Hunter as a silver clock appeared next to him. "You have 15 hours to solve the labyrinth or your parents become goblins or whatever." Hunter said as he spun the hands on the clock and, with a wave of his hand, he and the clock disappeared.

Maggie looked back at the castle. "Well, here goes nothing." she sighed as she took her first step.

**A/N- Okay! And no, that 15 hours was not a mistake. You'll see why... Please review and comment. Merci!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Missus

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and follows; I'm glad you guys liked it. :) I plan on trying to upload a new chapter every week so for this week I give you...**

Chapter 2

Meet the Missus

"What the…." Mark said as he was suddenly poofed into a red velvet chair in a room he did not recognize. Next to him was another red velvet chair that Sarah poofed into. They looked around. The furniture was a set of velvet red chairs and a couch that was placed around a dark wood table that was polished. Underneath them was a red, gold, black, and cream colored rug that had many intricate designs. There was a fireplace that crackled and a huge window that overlooked the labyrinth. Surrounding the window were red curtains that were tied back with a golden rope. The walls looked like they were stolen from a medieval castle and had a few paintings of various scenes of the labyrinth grounds.

"How…" Mark said as Sarah put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe it. I'm actually back in the labyrinth and my own daughter is the one that wished me away." Sarah said as she tried to fight back tears at the thought.

"What is this place? How did we get here? Where's Maggie?" Mark asked as he stood up.

"You're in the labyrinth and you were wished here. The only way to get back home is if your daughter completes the labyrinth in time." said a familiar, silky voice. The voice made Sarah catch her breath as she looked up and saw that familiar wild, golden hair.

Jareth had entered the room wearing a white poet's shirt, tight pants, and knee high boots. A woman also came in holding onto his arm. This woman was a little bit shorter that Jareth and she wore a long, silver dress that was lined with gold and had a V-neck. She had a necklace with a small diamond shaped diamond at the end and long light blonde hair that curled at the ends. Her face was fair yet she seemed stern.

"These must be the guests that were wished a way." she said softly.

"Who are you?" Sarah said as she got up and stood next to her husband.

"This, is my wife, Avalyn." Jareth said as he put his arm around her waist. "And who is this Sarah?"

Sarah noted that Jareth had not forgotten her name or her face even though it had aged and her hair now had strands of white here and there. Sarah put her arm around her husband's arm. "This is my husband, Mark. And yes, I love him very much." Sarah added which caused Mark to give her a confused look.

Jareth chuckled. "I can see that and I'm glad you're happy." Jareth said happily. "You mean you're not an obsessive stalker anymore?" Sarah said surprised. "Sarah, I prefer following. And yes, I do not "stalk" you anymore. I haven't done that in years. Not since you went to college and got your first boyfriend. Sometimes if you love someone, you have to let them go." Jareth sighed. "Besides", he continued, "I'm happy living with Avalyn and my son Hunter."

"Hunter? That's that kid that took us." Sarah said. "Yes. Our son has been taking up my duties. He needs to learn if he wants to be a successful king." Jareth said.

Just then the double doors flew open. Hunter walked in briskly and stood at attention when he reached the small gathering.

"It is done father. She is off." Hunter said.

"And you remembered to start the clock this time, right?" Jareth replied.

"Of course. Fifteen hours."

"Fifteen?!", Jareth said in shock, "Where in the Underground did you get two more hours?!"

"Well, I…." Hunter started.

"You will go back there and take back that extra time." Jareth interrupted.

"But I thought you said…."

"It's thirteen! Thirteen! Now quit arguing and get back there before you get grounded for a month!" Jareth said as he pointed toward the door.

"Alright, jeez!" Hunter said as he turned around and walked out the door while mumbling something.

The scene made Sarah giggle. The Goblin King arguing with his son? She couldn't even imagine Jareth grounding him. Jareth turned back to Sarah and her husband. "Kids…" he said. "Try handling a girl who rebels against everything you say or do." Mark said. For a second there seemed to be understanding silence between the parents. Both their kids were growing up and they just had to make it through the "teenage years". "Well as long as you're here, I suppose we can tour the castle." Avalyn said breaking the silence. Sarah and Mark nodded in agreement and followed the Goblin King and Queen out of the room.

"Damn it!" Maggie said as she pushed on the double doors that stopped her from entering the labyrinth. Exhausted, she leaned against the doors. Suddenly she heard a small voice calling "Esmeralda!" Maggie looked around and saw a small goblin coming up to her right along the wall. The little goblin seemed to be a female who had large eyes, dirty rags as clothes, scruffy brown hair, and a dirty red beanie that she wore on her head. "Esmeralda! Where are you?" she called.

"Hey, excuse me!" Maggie said rushing up to the little goblin. The little goblin was startled but quickly regained her confidence. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Maggie. And you?" "Nibgit." said the goblin. "Nice to meet you Nibgit. Say, you wouldn't know how to get into the labyrinth would you?" Maggie said nodding toward the doors.

"Wait, you mean that I'm _outside_ of the labyrinth?" Nibgit said surprised. "Well, yeah", Maggie said, "I figured you got out somehow so you must know the way in." "I...I…I don't know how I got out…." Nibgit said thoughtfully. "I was just looking for my chicken, Esmeralda. You wouldn't have happened to see her, would you?" "I'm afraid not. Listen, I have to get into the labyrinth to save my parents in the castle beyond the Goblin City…."

"The Goblin City? That's where I'm from!" Nibgit interrupted excitedly while clapping her hands. "Yes, but you see I only have fifteen hours to get there…." Maggie continued. "Actually, you only have thirteen." said a familiar voice. Maggie turned around and saw Hunter leaning against the double doors. "Your majesty!" Nibgit said as she ran up to him, bent down on her hands and knees, and started kissing his feet. "Get off of me! Stop doing that!" Hunter said as he shook the goblin off. "Sorry sir!" Nibgit said as she got up and started bowing repeatedly. "Stop doing that too! Really, what is it with you goblins?!" Hunter said annoyed. "Sorry sir!" Nibgit said again before looking up at him with huge eyes and asking, "Have you seen my chicken Esmeralda by any chance? She's brown and has a yellow beak and feet…"

"No I have not seen your chicken…" Hunter said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Look in that bush." he said as he pointed to a nearby bush that was beside the double doors. The little goblin smiled and ran head first in to the bush and called a muffled "Esmeralda!" while her little feet dangled. "That should keep her busy." Hunter said with a smirk. Maggie turned to Hunter. "Do you know how to get into the labyrinth?" she asked while pointing to the doors with her thumb. Hunter looked at Maggie with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' face. "You really expect me to help you get into the labyrinth?" he said. "Well, yeah…" Maggie replied in a 'well- duh' attitude.

Hunter laughed. Could this girl be serious? He wiped a tear from his eye. "I can't just help you. I actually came here to take back two hours." "What?! But you said that I have fifteen!" Maggie protested. "Well, my bad." Hunter shrugged as the silver clock appeared with a wave of his hand and he set the clock forward two hours. "That's not fair! What's said is said. You have to keep your word!" Maggie complained. "No I don't. I can do whatever I want. It's my realm, not yours." Hunter exclaimed as he waved the clock away.

"Well for someone who is suppose to be king one day, he certainly doesn't know the rules of the game." Maggie said with a smirk. "Hey, you're only the fifth runner I've encountered. I'm still getting use to all the kinks and doing this on my own." Hunter said defensively. Maggie rolled her eyes and walked back up to the double doors. "Spare me your pity Goblin Prince. Now how do you get in?" Hunter watched as she pushed against the doors with no success. He sighed. He had to get her into the labyrinth. After all, she did agree to run it and it would be a pity if she spent all her time trying to push the doors….

_"Besides, you can't leave a pretty girl out here…." _his inner voice said. _"Shut up."_Hunter said back to it with a glare.

"Fine. Get out of the way." he said as he practically pushed Maggie aside. Maggie gave him a 'humph' and crossed her arms as Hunter extended his hand and pressed it against the doors. A silver light shot out from his palm and ran throughout the doors like a vein. The light disappeared at the edges of the door as it slowly opened. "There. Now hurry up. You're already boring me." Hunter said as he and Maggie stepped inside with Nibgit quickly following them. "Boring you?!" Maggie said. "Yeah, I watch the runner's progress from the castle. It's quite an interesting game." Hunter said with a smile. Maggie opened her mouth to give her two cents when Hunter interrupted. "Well I guess you now have thirteen hours and don't ask me to help you again. I wasn't even suppose to help you so consider yourself lucky." he said before turning back into the dark brown owl and flying back to the castle.

"'So consider yourself lucky.'" Maggie said in a mocking tone and stuck out her tongue in the direction he had taken off. She felt a poke on her leg and looked down to see Nibgit. "Do ya think Esmeralda's still inside the labyrinth?" she asked in a small voice. Maggie thought for a second and then bent down. "How about this? You said that you live in the Goblin City. If you help me get there then I'll help you look for your chicken along the way. Agreed?" Maggie stuck out her hand. Nibgit looked at it with big eyes before reaching out her little hand to shake Maggie's. "Agreed!" she said happily. Maggie couldn't help but smile as she let go and stood up again. She looked from left to right and saw no turns; only a straight path. "Let's go right." Maggie decided as she started walking with the little goblin skipping after her.

They walked on the straight path for what seemed like ages. "Ahh!" Maggie said as she kicked the wall. "This is no labyrinth! It's just a never ending alleyway!" "Don't worry", Nibgit said trying to encourage Maggie, "I'm sure there's a turn just up ahead…"

"Ello loves." said a small voice. Maggie and Nibgit looked down at a small crack in the wall where the voice had come from. All Maggie could see was a small pink worm with a tiny pearl necklace and a dark pink hat that had a small white flower on it. "Did you….?" Maggie said astonished. "Ello!" said the small pink worm. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea and meet my husband?" said the little worm gesturing to the small crack in the wall. Maggie looked at the crack. "Ah, no thanks…. Do you by any chance know if there are any turns around here?"

"There's one right there, love. Always has been and always will be. Just walk on through it." the worm replied looking at the opposite wall. Maggie looked at the wall and hesitantly took a step toward it. She stopped to look back at a nervous Nibgit and the small worm nodding her head; encouraging Maggie to keep going.

Maggie took a deep breath and started walking again. She was surprised that there actually was an opening. Perhaps this place wasn't what it seemed. "Come on!" Maggie excitedly said waving Nibgit to follow her. "Thanks!" said Maggie to the little worm who smiled in return. Maggie started going left (from the worm's point of view) when she heard the little worm say "Wait!"

"Yes?" Maggie said stopping. "Don't go that way, love! Never go that way!" the little pink worm said. "Oh, okay. Thanks!" Maggie said happily as she went right with Nibgit following her.

"What did I miss?" said a little blue worm wearing a red scarf as he emerged from the crack in the wall. "Nothing dear." said his wife. "Just another runner."

"Did they try going left again?"

"Yes. I can't imagine why these runners always want to go to the castle…" the pink worm said as her husband nodded. Then they both decided to go inside for a cup of tea.

**And now you know why it's fifteen hours (and who the queen is). Also, this is kind of what I imagined what that worm's wife would look like...**

**Now I know this story isn't going to be a J/S story but bear with me here. I hope you guys will still like it and keep reading anyway. :) Danke!**


	3. Chapter 3: Realizations

**A/N- Okay, part 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Labyrinth characters or any songs mentioned below.**

Chapter 3

Realizations

Hunter sat on the window ledge in the throne room in his dark attire sans his cape. All around him were drunk goblins jumping about or starting chicken races. He sighed and waved his hand to form a crystal. He started to turn it across his hands. "Getting better at it I see." Jareth said as he walked up to his son. "Yeah, I guess I am." Hunter said pleased as he started to get cocky and turn it faster. It only took three seconds before he once again lost control and the crystal flew out the window. Both Hunter and Jareth watched the crystal fall and shatter when it hit the ground below. "I guess I still need some work." Hunter said with a sigh. Jareth put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get it soon. It took me a while before I mastered it."

"Yeah but I always drop it." Hunter said as he walked away from the ledge and formed another crystal. "Perhaps if you went to your studies instead of always ditching then you would be better at it." Jareth said as he walked up to his son. "My studies are boring though. Can't I just learn war strategy and stuff when I become king?" Hunter said as he focused the crystal on Maggie and Nibgit. "By then it would be too late." Jareth said as he also peered into the crystal.

"Is that the runner?"

"Yeah. Heard her mother say her name is Maggie when they were arguing in her room."

"Maggie? That's a nice name for a pretty girl."

"Yeah. I guess."

"So, do you like her?" Jareth said with a smile.

"Wait, what?! Pfft. No. I mean…" he said as he looked at his father. "Well, she is pretty….I suppose…" Hunter said trying to not make eye contact.

"Is that why you helped her?" Jareth said. "How did you know I helped her?" Hunter asked as he looked up. "As king, you have to know everything. If you didn't keep ditching your studies you would know that." Jareth said as he patted Hunter on the shoulder and walked out of the throne room. Hunter rolled his eyes and looked back at the crystal. He saw Maggie and that little goblin skipping after her in the hedge part of the labyrinth. He looked closer and heard Maggie singing a song. "She has a pretty voice…" Hunter said hypnotized. "She's….she's….she is actually kinda pretty…." he continued as he focused the crystal just on Maggie. "So you do like her!" Jareth said as he poofed next to Hunter. "Ahh! What the….?!" Hunter said as he covered the crystal with both his hands. Jareth laughed and poofed out of the room. "I didn't mean it!" Hunter called out before he waved the crystal away.

"What are you singing?" Nibgit asked as she followed Maggie through the hedges. "I Love Rock' N' Roll. I'm learning it on my electric guitar right now. I like Joan Jett's version the best." Maggie pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah, girl power 'cause girls know how to rock too!" Nibgit gave her a confused look and Maggie laughed. They continued walking until they were stopped in their tracks when a fluffy purple and green thing rolled by. "Did you see that?" Maggie asked as she started to run after it. "Hey!" she called as she rounded a corner with Nibgit running after her as fast as her little legs would carry her. "Wait!" Nibgit said as she caught up to Maggie who had stopped. "Where did it go?" Maggie said as she looked around.

Woof! Woof! Maggie looked down and saw a purple and green fluff ball that had four stubby legs panting with its tongue hanging out. "Hiya there!" Nibgit said as the creature rolled back into a ball like a rolly polly. It circled Nibgit and then Maggie before it popped back to being a dog (as Maggie guessed that it was). Maggie bent down and started rubbing its incredibly soft tummy. "Hey boy, are you lost?" she said to it. She stood up as the dog got back up, turned around in a circle, and then sat down on its hind legs. "Maybe it can help us get to the city!" Nibgit said. "Maybe…" Maggie said as she rubbed her chin. "Alright", she bent down again, "can you help us get to the Goblin City?" The dog barked again and started sniffing the ground. It gave one more "Woof!" before taking off straight ahead. "Hurry!" Nibgit said as they started running after it.

Sarah and Mark walked hand in hand through the halls of the castle. "So you've met Jared before?" Mark asked. "It's Jareth, and yes." Sarah said. "Oh, and you said that you've been here before?" Mark continued. "Yeah. But not in the castle; well, besides the throne room and Escher room of course…" Sarah said remembering all those years ago when she had her own adventure in the labyrinth when she wished Toby away. Who knew her daughter would one day experience the labyrinth herself?

"This is such a mysterious place…." Mark said as he stopped to looked at a painting of green flowers with purple leaves from one of the gardens in the labyrinth. Sarah also stopped to look at it. "Yes. It's a very….magical place." Mark turned to Sarah. "Is this why you always stopped Maggie from talking about fairytales? Because of this place?" Sarah sighed and pulled him so they could start walking again. "I just wanted to protect her. I certainly didn't want Jareth to be taking Maggie away or stalking her; and I didn't want her to come here either." "But everyone here doesn't seem that bad", Mark said, "I know that Jareth may have seemed like the villain all those years ago but he seems alright. And what about that little fox with his dog and that huge furry monster we ran into back there? Weren't those your friends?"

"Well yeah", Sarah said, "And if feel terrible for forgetting about them but I guess as I grew older, I just talked to them less and less and started becoming focused on college and my life. Ludo and Didymus, even Ambrosius, were all very understanding back there and I'm grateful that they still consider me a friend. They are all very sweet. If only we can find Hoggle now…"

"Hoggle?" Mark said confused. "There's another friend?" Sarah smiled as she remembered the little dwarf. "Yeah. He may have tried to lead me back to the beginning of the labyrinth and drug me with that peach….." "He what?!" Mark exclaimed. "Boy when I get my hands on him…" Sarah put a hand on his chest. "Hold on! He later told me that he didn't want to give me the peach and that he had no choice!" Sarah took a deep breath as Mark calmed down. "Besides, if it weren't for Hoggle then I would probably have been squished into a pancake by that giant robot that guards the city." Mark nodded and then looked up at Sarah. "What did you say?" Sarah looked at him. "A pancake. Because of the giant robot that guards the Goblin City…" "Giant robot that guards the city!" Mark interrupted. "What if Maggie gets squished? No, we have to go out there and…." Sarah put her hand on Mark's chest again. "Calm down, we can't leave the castle anyway. Besides, she's a tough girl. I'm sure she'll be fine and I don't think Hunter will let her die."

"Why do you say that?" Mark asked as he looked back at his wife. "Because, I can tell that, well, you know…." Sarah said. "You know what?" Mark said raising an eyebrow. "Well for starters, he seems like someone Maggie might be interested in", Sarah said, "and you saw in Jareth's crystal how he helped her open the doors even though it's against the rules to help a runner." "And why do _you_ think he helped her?" Mark said crossing his arms; afraid of the answer Sarah was going to give. "Because…', Sarah said as she remembered her run in the labyrinth, "Because he likes her."

Mark shook his head and then sighed. "I guess the time is coming when I have to let my little princess go…" Mark said as he looked on. Sarah rubbed his arm. "I know. It's hard to believe that she's going to be going off to college soon…." Sarah said as a little tear slid down her cheek. Mark embraced his wife and both knew that their little girl was becoming an adult too fast. Sarah rested her cheek on his chest. "I just hope Maggie makes it in time. I don't think I want to become a goblin." Sarah said softly. Mark gave a light chuckle. "She'll make it", Mark said reassuringly, "She's a tough girl." Sarah smiled as she took his hand and they started walking again.

**A/N- What do you guys think so far? What do you think will happen? Please leave a review! Muchas Gracias!**


End file.
